


Texts from Assassins

by Bix



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bix/pseuds/Bix
Summary: A series of inter-connected scenes and drabbles of various lengths set within the same universe and inspired by "Texts From Last Night" posts.Character and pairing tags to be updates as they are introduced, rating subject to change.





	Texts from Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Shao Jun has some of the worst luck, and Evie asks a favor.

**(742) Well, he kept asking me if I was going to murder him once we got upstairs. It sort of killed the mood.**

* * *

“You bring this on yourself.” Evie sighed in greeting when Shao shuffled out in to the living room. The guy had passed through the house like a ghost early in the morning, likely never to be seen again.

“Shut up.” Shao replied, plopping down with breakfast and turning on the television to catch up on the morning news. “He seemed competent and despite what your brother thinks, I do have a libido. It isn't my fault he thought I was some sort of ninja.”

“You met at that place where you teach people to break faces.” Evie pointed out helpfully, “Speaking of, when will you have an opening?”

“You don't need it.”

“It isn't for me, it's... one of Henry's students. Kid got roughed up the other day and I said I'd ask.” Evie admitted. She'd felt bad for the kid, first year out of his parent's house and while he apparently had an older brother who lived near campus college wasn't always the safest place.

“I'll look.” Shao sighed, flipping the stations when it turned to some nonsense about housing markets and avocado toast and Evie wandered off to take a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few things ready for this but I have no idea what the length of any chapter will be, let alone where things will wander.
> 
> If you have suggestions for prompts feel free to leave them!


End file.
